coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1045 (20th January 1971)
Plot Annie plans a holiday in Majorca, remembering how she and Jack almost moved there. Hilda tells Annie that she'll be late as she's helping Albert as it behoves people to assist the elderly. She calls in No.5 to see if Minnie knows where Albert is and sees Handel in his dressing gown, jumping to conclusions. Gina wants Len and Ray out from under her feet, supposedly in order to do her housework. Hilda calls at No.1. Albert happily sets her to work cleaning throughout the entire house and yard. Len and Ray do minor repairs to No.14 before the Barlows move out. Elsie looks for work in the paper. Hilda is exhausted after her day at No.1 but Stan is confident Albert has hundreds stashed away. Annie sets Hilda to her delayed work in the Rovers. Elsie gets an interview for a job demonstrating a potato peeler in the ironmongery department of Harris and Platt. Gina feeds her boyfriend Charlie Braddock his dinner at No.9 in Len and Ray's absence. Hilda finds it hard being patient with Albert when he shows no gratitude for getting his steak pie dinner. Behind her back, he laughs. Gina wants her own place but Charlie tells her they need to do more saving. He leaves by the back door before Len and Ray return for their dinner. Elsie takes the job, which entails training in Liverpool and long hours but commission. Charlie spends his time in the Rovers before he can return to No.9. Gina cons more housekeeping money out of Len and Ray. After they've gone, she lets Charlie back in to have a sleep in one of the beds. Ken goes to see Frank and to tell him about the move to Jamaica. He wonders if the move will prove as fateful for him as it did for David going to Australia. Albert delights in telling Minnie and Handel that that Ena has sent a postcard to say that she's coming home from St Annes and wonders what she will say about their lodging arrangement. Len sees Charlie in the Rovers again and wonders where he has seen him before. Annie asks Hilda what she is up to with Albert. Hilda denies any impropriety. Listening in, Len tells Hilda that Albert is totally penniless. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Gina Fletcher - Deirdre Costello *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Charlie Braddock - Peter Childs Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway Notes *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *In one scene in Part Two, William Roache can be glimpsed through glass leading to the hallway of No. 14 awaiting for his cue to enter. *On the master tape of this episode, the Floor Manager is heard on the countdown clock for Part Two saying they still need to pick up a lot of time and later, after the end credits have run, he asks for the studio to set up for a retake of the whole of the first half. Someone, possibly Anne Reid, can be heard to say “What!” in exasperation. However the studio clock at the beginning of the episode still indicates that it is take 1 that was broadcast. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Comings and goings at the Fairclough's - and Hilda has great expectations *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,850,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Imagination can span galaxies, Lucille." Lucille Hewitt: "Mmm, mine only goes as far as fellahs." --- Hilda Ogden (to Betty Turpin): "I don't know which is the biggest - your gob or your lug'oles." Category:1971 episodes